My Goddess of Thunder
by DragonGirli
Summary: Short about Makoto and Mamour in the past.


I don't own anything. This is just a short story… I haven't written anything for awhile so I hope this came out alright..! I know that in the past Mamoru's name is Endymion but I figured since he's not with Serenity in this, then he should go by the name Mamoru. **Beware: Lemon/Sexual situation at the end of the short!**

--

It was fall on the Moon and the Princesses had been moved there in order to be closer in case of an attack. The enemy was getting stronger everyday. Each Princess had their own wing in the palace to represent their planets. The palace was quiet for the most part for it was the middle of the night.

In Jupiter's wing, there was a large bedroom filled with cherry oak furniture. Curtains for the balcony doors and windows were drawn tightly shut and the door was locked, to keep unwanted intruders out. A large bed with a light green canopy covering it was in the middle of the room. Next to the bed on the night stand there was a candle lit, giving off enough light to see two figures in bed.

Makoto laid on her stomach covered lazily with green silk sheets as they hung off her bare hips. Her hair was down and disordered from sleeping as well as their previous love making from hours before. Smiling, she watched her lover lay soundly asleep next to her. Scooting closer she wrapped an arm around his waist softly, careful not to wake him up. Smiling she placed a soft kiss on his chest, nipping lightly.

"Hm…"

Mamoru let out a soft groan as he began to wake up. She smiled more as she continued to kiss his chest. His arm lifted and slipped around her small waist tightly.

"Why are you up?.." His voice was soft as he woke up.

"I couldn't sleep… " Makoto whispered her reply before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss, deepening it.

He placed his other arm around her before pinning her to the bed roughly. She let out an alarmed gasp before laughing.

"Then I guess we'll have to find something to do that will make you tired.." He smirked down at her as he let out a soft purr.

Leaning down, Mamoru kissed her neck softly, biting at it lightly. Makoto smiled as she laced her fingers through his hair.

"Mamoru…?" She breathed out his name softly.

"Yeah?" He continued to kiss her neck as his hand slid up towards her chest.

"I love you"

Mamoru paused. He pulled away from her neck to look down at her face.

"I love you too… " He smiled softly. "I tell you every day.. don't I?"

"Hm" She nodded, green eyes staring in dark blue ones. "But-"

"You're worried they won't accept us?"

She nodded slowly. He could read her like a book. He always knew how she was feeling and if she was troubled. They had this bond to each other, a bond that no one else could break.

"I'll make them accept us Princess. Don't you worry about it." He nuzzled his nose into hers softly before resting his forehead against his.

"But she's really getting attached to you" Makoto mumbled softly. She puffed out her lower lip slightly as she pouted. Mamoru chuckled as he watched her.

"I love it when you get jealous" He kissed her lips softly. "You are the only women for me. Do not worry. You are my princess, my goddess of thunder, my everything. I'd be a fool to let you get away"

Makoto smiled as she kissed him deeply. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. She moaned softly as he pressed his hips tightly against hers. His hands slid down and gripped her hips tightly. Their breath quicken as he pulled out of the kiss, keeping his lips close to hers.

"I'm going to take you to the ball tomorrow night. They will all see us together and I will announce that I plan on marrying you and no other." Mamoru whispered as he laid between her legs. Makoto encircled her arms around him tightly, shifting her legs. He slipped into her slowly, making her gasp.

"W..What if they tell you no?" Makoto stared up at him, biting her lip lightly. Their hips rocked into each others. Moaning escaped their lips as the pace quickened.

"Then… We elope and live together far from here.." He grunted as he pushed into her harder, making her cry out. Leaning down he kissed her passionately as his thrusting became faster. Her nails dug into his back as she clung to him tightly.

"M..Mamoru!" She cried out, leaning her head back as they both reached climax. He continued to move slightly, groaning. Breathing hard, Makoto kissed him softly. Holding onto him tightly as she shut her eyes slightly, relaxing.

The two laid together, holding onto each other as they caught their breath. He cupped her cheek and kissed her face softly. She smiled as she smoothed his chest lightly. Whispers of 'I love you' could be heard.

Mamoru would never get the chance to tell the court that he was going to marry her. Makoto would never get the chance to tell him she was carrying his child either. The next night, before the ball had a chance to even start, Queen Beryl would attack and destroy the Moon, leaving everything in rubble. Maybe one day these two lovers will have a chance at the happiness they long for.


End file.
